


Stolen

by Rubyya



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, and Magnus go for a trip on his ship. Things do not go well and chaos ensues with babies, mortals, and water.





	1. Storm

Annabeth had said that she had a surprise for me in Boston. That was great news. The bad news was that I had to drive the whole way. If you don't know it's a four hour drive. Normally I don't mind the drive but I still had nightmares abound Gaia waking and four hour drives weren't helping. Luckily we were almost there. 

Annabeth pointed me over to a parking lot. It was run down but there was a pier right next to it. That was awesome. I parked as close as I could. It wasn't until I got out that I realized there was a boat moored there. It was ginormous. And very yellow. Like, banana yellow. Actually, the boat looked like a big banana. I felt sorry for the person who owned it. 

“Magnus! We're here!” Annabeth yelled. She was looking up at the boat. A head popped up over the side. It was Magnus, Annabeth’s cousin. 

“Hey!” he yelled down. He motioned to the piece of wood and for us to come up. Oh boy…we were going on the banana boat. You know, I had forgotten it was Magnus’s. We had just left port when a storm came out of nowhere. And when I mean nowhere, as a son of Poseidon, I mean nowhere. We were just sailing along when big clouds appeared right above our heads and belched out heavy rain. Luckily, I didn't get wet. Unluckily, Annabeth and Magnus did. And then the best part. 

“Annabeth,” I said.

“Yeah?”

“You remember that cherry sea serpent I saw a while ago?“

“The one on Argo II?”

“Yep.”

“I remember,” she said slowly.

“It’s here, right now, and coming after us.”

“Great.”

The cherry monster came after us. I pushed the ship faster on the tide but, the monster was fast and the storm slowed us down. I uncapped Riptide and stood ready. It slammed us on the right side, then lifted its head up at me. I swung Riptide in an arc but I went too fast and missed its head. It head butted me and pushed me back. I had hoped that Annabeth would be behind me, ready to kill it, but she was busy rescuing some rope. 

I jumped back up to my feet and went after it. This time I got its side as it went back into the water. Bright red blood came out. Looks like the cherry monster was a cherry gusher monster. Great, now I was hungry. I came up from underwater and jumped at Annabeth, its mouth wide open showing its rows of teeth. A pillar of water crashed into it, causing it to miss her. I clearly wasn't thinking because I had just pushed it onto the deck. It thrashed around, snagging my clothes with its teeth and Annabeth with its tail. A flying sword (where had he been earlier?) came up behind me and swung up in a wide arc, cutting off the serpents, and almost my, head. 

“Thanks, Magnus!” I yelled. 

“Hey! I was the one that did all the work,” the sword yelled. He then started going on a rant about how great he was. Magnus quickly changed him back to pendent form, though. He started swaying a bit. 

“You okay?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired,” he said. 

“Stop chatting with Magnus and get the ship to safety, Percy!” Annabeth yelled at me. I had forgotten about the storm. To be fair, I wasn't getting wet so how was I supposed to know? That's when the storm decided it was done and just stopped. Annabeth came over to us and said, “That works too, Seaweed Brain.”

“I didn't do anything, though.”

“Well, then let's get away before that freak storm decides to come back. And maybe find some new clothes.”

She was right. Our clothes were shredded. I was about to use my internal radar to find a place to land when Annabeth said, “I don't think we're in Boston anymore, Percy.”

We weren't. We were in the Chesapeake Bay. Wherever that was.


	2. Ice Cream

“Annabeth, we're in the Chesapeake Bay.” I yelled. 

“But, but, that's in Maryland, and a bay!” she exclaimed. “Well, let's get down and get clothes then find out a way to get back.” She pointed to the shore and the boat moved towards it. It brushed up against the sand and we got down. Magnus turned his ship back into a handkerchief, and we went on our way. We ended up in a mall and went straight to Macy's. Annabeth got shorts and a light pink tee. I got a light blue tee and jeans. 

Magnus got to keep his clothes because he didn't fight, but he was still looking at them. He got very distracted so me and Annabeth went out to wait for him. As we were leaving, two girls walked by. One had long brown hair, dyed blue at the bottom in a ponytail and one short curly hair with a headband. Dyed hair was skinny and had a white shirt on and jean shorts. Curly hair had a neon orange shirt and brown shorts. 

“Hey!” Annabeth yelled at them. 

They turned their heads and Annabeth walked over, so I had no choice but to follow. 

“We're kinda lost, can you help us?” she asked them. 

“Sure.” Curly hair said. “Where do you need to go?” She spoke with a slight lisp. 

“A river or lake, somewhere we can get to the ocean. It has to be big enough for a boat. Or maybe a map.”

“Um...Charlie, you know any big rivers?” Curly hair asked Dyed hair, or Charlie. 

“What about the Chesapeake Bay?” she said. 

“That's a bay. It's surrounded by land.”

“Oh yeah.”

“I don't think we'll be much help like this. Why don't we have some food and then we can take you to a police station and they can help you out more?”

“That sounds like the best plan we have,” I told them. Annabeth went back in to get Magnus and then we went to the food court. Curly hair introduced herself as Yael. Pronounced Yuh-el. She was very picky about this. She did get us ice cream, so she isn't that bad. She had lemon custard, Charlie had cookies and cream, I had sea salt, Magnus had chocolate, and Annabeth had somehow found olive oil ice cream. I had to admit she was impressive at finding weird stuff. Myself included.

We were just getting ready to leave when a little kid walked in our direction. She had on a bright pink shirt that said Mom’s Girl and shorts. She had bright red hair. She came to me and held out her hand with a gum wrapper in it. 

“Aw. I think she’s giving it to you,” Yael said. 

“But I don't want it.” I told her. What was I supposed to do with an unused gum wrapper? The kid kept trying to give it to me. 

“Percy, take the wrapper.” Annabeth said. Fine. I would. I took it and the kid, seemingly pleased, walked away to a woman that was desperately looking for something. Well, that was awkward. 

“Let's get to the police office. I have a doctor’s appointment for my knee soon. Remember, Yael?” Charlie said. 

“Oh shoot. I forgot,” Yael replied. “We better get moving then.”

As we started walking to the exit they started arguing about something. 

“What are you arguing about?” Magnus asked. 

“She just hurts herself too much,” Yael replied. 

Me and Annabeth shared a knowing look. I had gotten hurt A LOT. 

“I don't think you've been as hurt as some people I know.” Magnus said. 

“Or me,” I said. 

“He does get hurt a lot,” Annabeth said. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“What? It's true.”

“Oh, you haven't seen Charlie yet.” Yael said. “Once, she got a concussion, had a boot, was sick for, like, a month, and had a knee brace, all in one year. Charlie, don't go on that escalator, it's going up, we're going down.”

Charlie looked down and the escalator she was about to go on was coming up to us. How did she do that? She was a mortal. She didn't even fight monsters.


	3. Angels

I felt so sorry for Charlie. Magnus probably did too because he slowly moved forward and tried to hold her hand. Probably to heal her. He wasn't very good at it, though, because she screamed at him and moved her hand away. 

“Don't randomly decide to hold my hand,” she yelled.

“Next time ask for permission, Magnus,” Annabeth told him. 

“How was I supposed to tell her that I'm a child of Fey and can magically heal people by touching them?” Magnus whispered to us. 

“You're a bad whisperer, Magnus, now what does that mean?” Yael asked. She stopped walking and turned to face Magnus. He looked to me and Annabeth for help but our shoes suddenly became very interesting. He brought this on himself. 

“I can't tell you.” Magnus told them. 

“Then why did you say it out loud with us nearby?” Charlie asked him. 

“Because I wasn't talking to you.”

“If you have magic then why didn't you tell them magically so we couldn't hear you?”

“Because I can't do that!”

“You said you could heal so why can't you magically speak?”

“I give up.” Magnus said. He started walking forward, leaving us no choice but to follow. 

Charlie and Yael pelted us with questions. We just looked at the floor and ignored them. Everything was going okay. Until it wasn't. It started with a stomach ache. I told myself I was just stressed out. 

Then, that it was because I only had ice cream in me and needed more food. Then, because we were in Maryland (wherever that was) and had no way home. That didn't help when the stores started dancing in my face. Or when the ground decided it liked me and tried to give me a hug. Or when Annabeth started speaking a different language to me. I tried to tell her I was okay but it may have come out something like this: “Ihgm toshally fines.” 

Then I threw up. Or tried to. I don't know. I think I finally lost my grip on reality because an angel came to me and picked me up. I didn't remember any Greek myths about actual angels. They were all angels that wanted to kill me at some point. She was tall and had blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. Her wings were spread out and looked like dove’s wings. When she touched me all my pain disappeared. I faded away into blissful darkness.


	4. Annabeth

Today, was gonna be a good day. Then it all went wrong. First, our ship ended up in the wrong place. Second, we had to go to Macy's. Third, Percy collapsed on the way to the police station. Right after that the ceiling exploded. Giant chunks of plaster fell around us. An actual angel flew threw it. The angel looked like it came right out of heaven. She went straight to Percy and picked him up. I can't believe she dared to touch him. I grabbed my dagger and tried to stab her in the arm. She quickly flew back up and disappeared out the hole. The hole opened up to the sky. I could see the clouds moving. I could hear Charlie and Yael yelling about a cannon ball and a flock of doves. I could feel Magnus’s hand holding mine. But none of that mattered. Percy was gone. Again. And this time I didn't have anything to go off of to find him. I was lost in thought when Charlie pushed me. She fell down in a cloud of dust. She must have been coming to me when she tripped on her untied shoelace. Then another chunk of plaster fell right on her feet. Yael ran right to her and was yelling at her. 

“What were you thinking? Running into Annabeth like that! You're hurt now!” she yelled.

“What are you talking about?” Charlie asked her. 

“You have a giant chunk of plaster on your feet!”

“I do?”

“Yes you do!”

“But it doesn't hurt.” Charlie said. 

“You're still hurt.” Yael pointed out. 

The rational part of my brain was telling me that we should get the plaster off Charlies feet and then have Magnus heal her while the rest of my brain was telling me that Percy was stolen and I should be freaking out. So, I did both. I screamed at Magnus that Percy was gone and that he had to heal her. I screamed at Yael and told her that Percy was gone and we had to get the plaster off Charlies feet. They shared a “She's crazy look”, and reminded me that Percy, the one I did it to, was gone. Magnus grabbed my shoulders and walked me out of earshot.

“Annabeth, I know you're freaking out but you have to calm down. From your stories this clearly isn't the first time Percy has gotten himself kidnapped. I'm sure he can protect himself. Right now we need to help Charlie. Okay?” Magnus asked me.

I took a shaky breath and nodded my head. We walked back to Yael and Charlie who were strangely calm.

“Yael, Magnus, help me get the plaster off her feet. Then, Magnus, heal her. Ask questions later.” I said.

We pushed and the plaster slided off Charlies feet. Her shoes did a good job of hiding the damage so I didn’t know what had happened. Magnus kneeled by her face and asked

“Can I hold your hand?”

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Magnus’s hand and pushed it onto Charlie. After a few minutes she could sit up. Yael ran into her and gave her a big hug.

“Are you okay? How could you do that? Your so lucky that the plaster only hit your feet. It could have been so much worse. Don’t ever do that again. I was so worried---” Yael ranted.

“Yael, you have to give her some space. She nearly got crushed and she doesn't need you to suffocate her.” I said.

She nodded her head and slowly let go. I was wondering when the probably endless barrage of questions would come when Charlie spoke up

“I think we're going to be more than a little late to my Doctor’s appointment.” She said.


	5. Thinking

The police quickly swarmed the hole. We were too late to move and got roped in with all the other victims. Luckily no one had noticed that Charlie had gotten hurt and was suddenly better. We all had to give our statements. We thought it was best to not mention Percy getting taken away because that might cause some worry. We also didn’t want to answer the questions of what took him. By the time all that was done it was dark outside and we couldn't get anywhere near the whole to investigate.

Yael took me home so I would have somewhere safe to sleep. We would meet Magnus and Charlie tomorrow morning in front of the mall. Her parents allowed me to stay and I slept in a sleeping bag. I learned some important facts while I was with Yael. First, she loves books too. Second, she is so ridiculously early to everything it's not even funny. Third, she remembers stuff, like the questions about how Magnus healed Charlie and the, “Cannon ball, then the flock of doves.”

“Annabeth!” Magnus yelled. He and Charlie were coming up behind us. After a round of hugs we got to business.

“Ok, first, what are you questions?” I ask Charlie and Yael.

“Who are you really?”

“What can you do?”

“Can Percy do stuff like that?”

“What really took Percy?”

“Can we get powers?”

I hold my hand out to stop them. Maybe this was not a good idea. They clearly had way too many questions that we don’t have time to answer.

“Ok. Never mind. You have to many questions and we don’t have enough time. I’ll explain all you need to know for now and you’ll get more explanation after all this done. Is that fair?” I ask them.

“Yeah.” They say.

“This,” I say, pointing to the hole and stuff around it, “ain’t no movie show playing in a theatre or a video. All this “magic” is real. The gods are real, like the geek ones, or Norse, or a whole plethora of different religions. They usually want to kill us though. Percy was kidnapped by some mythological figure and we need to find him before something happens again.”

“Again?” Charlie asked.

“Not relevant now.” I say.

“Sounds like you.” Yael says.

“With that in mind how do you think we should find Percy?” I say, breaking them up before they start another argument.

They didn’t have anything to say to that. We sat together in a circle outside spitting out answers. I knocked down going to the police. We couldn’t get anymore mortals involved. Two was more than we ever needed. Having mortals did mean we could search the internet. That didn’t bear any fruits though.

“What if we pray to the gods?” Yael asked, “I mean, they have to know where the angels went because there gods, right?”

“Yeah!” Charlie exclaims

Me and Magnus share a look. They clearly have no idea what the gods are like. If they did they wouldn't suggest that idea at all. But, I guess they don’t know. Then again, its not like it could hurt.

“The gods aren't what you think they are. There...more modern.” Magnus told them.

“It couldn't hurt though.” I said, “We need all the help we can get.”

“But where are we gonna get a big enough fire?”

“Camp Half-Blood?”

“We have two mortals with us.” I said.

“Oh yeah.” He said.

“Maybe they’d be ok if we sacrificed more later?” I thought out loud. Magnus gave me a very disapproving look. I don’t think he agreed.

“It’s the best plan we have.” I tell him. Magnus sighs really loud. I push him down and start praying in my head. Athena, Poseidon, anyone, please, please, I need some help. Anything. Please. I need to save Percy. Im crying now. Magnus puts his hands around me in a hug. Yael and Charlie join in. I have a melt down. It’s just to much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did steal the lines from Fame and the musical. And if you didn't catch that the lines are:
> 
> "This ain't no movie show playing in a theter or a video."-Fame, Hard work
> 
> "The gods are real, like the greek ones"-Percy Jackson Musical, The Day I Got Expelled


	6. Dreams

That night I had a weird dream. I mean, weird than the normal half dressed giants and the world ending. I was following a woman. She had no defining a features. She was just a black shadow. I just knew she was a woman. I followed her as she went into makeup after makeup store, and even more clothes stores. This was quickly turning into my worst nightmare.   
Just then I saw a flash of white. The woman saw it too and turned the window to see it. It was the angel and she was carrying Percy. The woman covertly followed them. They walked down street after street, store after store. The angel finally turned into a Barnes & Noble. She went straight to the kids fantasy section.   
She pushed a shelf right next to a door and they switched places. The angel walked through the newly moved door. A few seconds later the shelf went back to its rightful place. The woman turned to face me. Now I could see her whole face changing as I thought different things. 

“You and Percy have the best story ever.” Aphrodite exclaimed. “So many twists and turns. I felt like I should give you a little help here.”

With that everything dissolved, and I woke up, yelling at a very confused Yael.


	7. Action

“So that's the gist if it” Annabeth tells us. 

“So we have to go to Barnes & Noble? Not that I'm against it but, are you sure?” I ask her. 

“Yes I am” She says, grabs Magnus, and walks off. 

“At least we get to buy books” Charlie tells me. I shrug, but stay seated. A few seconds later Annabeth comes back, pulled by Magnus. 

“Come on, they know where we need to go, you don't.” Magnus says. Annabeth does not look happy. Her scowl stays on her face the entire time as we get the money for a cab. Then all we had to do was somehow catch one. Annabeth then emitted an ear piercing whistle. A cab came right over. When we looked at her, all she said was:

“I got to New York a lot.”

After a very amusing cab ride, which included some family feud thing and an emotional Annabeth, we finally make it to Barnes & Noble. 

“Where did you say the angel went? I ask Annabeth. 

“Kids fantasy section, next to a door.” She says. 

“Okay, so we'll take the escalator up, go straight, then left to the wall. That's easy.”

“Thanks. You guys can go home now. Me and Magnus can take care of the rest.” Annabeth says, and starts towards the escalator. 

“What do you mean? Charlie yells. “We helped you get this far!”

Annabeth stops and says “ I just don't want to get you even more involved.” then continues foreword. Magnus gives us a “I'm sorry” look, and runs after Annabeth. Charlie looks at me. 

“We're going after them, right?” She asks me. 

“No” I say “I don't want to anger Annabeth any more, she looked really mad.” As Charlie's face turns into a frown I continue. “But,” I say, a smile creeping onto my face, “She can't stop us from looking at the books in the fantasy section.”


	8. Books

The past few days had been crazy. I mean, I saw someone get kidnapped, got crushed by a rock, and got magically healed. When Annabeth and Magnus went off by themselves I was going to follow them, Yael, or no Yael. Luckily she agreed. We went up to the fantasy section. After this was over I was going to have to come back and actually buy books. Annabeth was string really intently at one of the shelves when we got there. She was about to push it when Magnus saw us.

“You got hooked on the adventure?” He asked.

Annabeth looked at us and gave us a nasty eye. 

“I told you-” She started.

“Yeah we know. You can’t stop us from just looking at books though.” I told her.

She gave us another look but then pushed the shelf. Nothing happen, or at least I couldn’t see it. Magnus gasped, then put his hand through the bookcase. Then, they both walked through it. 

“You want to try?” I ask Yael. 

“Only if you follow right behind me.” She says. She puts her arm out and walks through. 

“Everything's fine. It's just a really long stone staircase going down.” She reports.

I take a deep breath and step through. I meet no resistance and see Yael waiting for me. The staircase looked like a perfectly normal stone staircase with lit torches keeping it light. I started walking down. Then promptly fell into Yael, almost bringing her down with me. 

“Maybe you should hold my hand so you don't fall every few steps.” She says, holding out her hand. I nod and take it. Together we walk down.


	9. Clouds

The staircase ended on a giant cloud, with a giant cloud castle on top. 

“Do you think the clouds are safe to step on? Or will we plummet to an untimely death?” I ask Magnus. 

“Knowing our luck it probably only let's monsters walk on it” Magnus says. 

Our problem was solved when Charlie and Yael came tumbling out of the staircase, falling into a little heap on the cloud. 

“I am never walking down hundreds of stairs with you ever again” Yael groans. 

“I suppose it's too late to tell you to turn back now, isn't it.” I ask them. 

I'm met with a resounding yep. 

“Well you might as well come. Just don't do anything stupid” I tell them.

We make our way to the castle. We just walk through the door, arriving into a big hall, very wet. Stupid condensation. The castle, from what I can see, is totally hollow, with a single room. The only thing in it was the Angel, Percy, and a strange green haired girl. 

“Hello” the Angel says, “I am Maeve and this my daughter Katie.” She points to the green haired girl who smiles awkwardly. “What brings you here?” SHe continues. Her tone is nice but she's holding Percy in a fierce grip. Upon closer inspection Percy is wearing a white tux, probably made of cloud, and Katie is wearing a matching white dress.

“You took my boyfriend” I tell her.

“Oh, well, too bad. He’s going to become my daughter's groom. It was so hard finding him. He had to be just right. And the weddings tomorrow! So you see, he’s not your anymore.” She says.

My mouth must be hanging open because Magnus whispers to me to close it.

“You're crazy! He doesn’t even know Katie!” I yell at her.

“Oh I think he does. Percy, wake up.” She says, and makes a hand gesture. Percy's once closed eyes open up. One problem. His eyes are pure white. It looks like he's blind.  
“That girl” Maeve points at me, “and her friends are trying to ruin the wedding.”

“That can’t happen” Percy says, as a gush of water hits my side.


End file.
